


Revelations

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they escape the Fade in Adamant, Varric and Hawke decide to have a talk about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely has my hard-asss Inquisitor appearing with Cullen.

He had seen nearly everyone get thrown out of the Fade. Every Grey Warden and Inquisition soldier had come to a standstill seeing that three out of the six had come out of the fucking rift. He knew shit was bad when it had been another minute and no one was still out. Seconds were counting down and he slowly felt his heart tearing out of his chest.  
How would he tell Bethany that she had managed to outlive her sister? How was he going to function knowing that he’d live in a world where Hawke wasn’t in it? 

Through the storm in his mind he nearly missed the opportunity to see Hawke (ungracefully) leap out of the rift and hit right into Tiny and Sparkler. She let out a groan of protest before the Inquisitor waltzed out of the fade. Her lip bled and she pinned her withering look onto the crowd as she held her wrist before closing the rift.  
Varric dropped to his knees and looked over her, who looked less than happy to be alive and back at Adamant. She pushed herself up on her elbows, running a bloodied hand through her dark wisps in her face. She looked almost as bloodied as the Inquisitor did. Varric stood and realized that they were one short, his head shot to Hawke, she held his gaze and shook her head slowly. 

“Warden Stroud stayed behind and died bravely fighting for all of your idiocy.” 

It was like the ringing in his ears had increased. Hawke kept her head down, Varric could see her hands were shaking. While Kali continued her speech reprimanding the Wardens, he stretched his hand out and caught her hand. He laced his fingers through hers. She seemed to relax into his touch only the slightest but it was only for a moment longer before everyone began to disperse around them. 

Curly had shown up at this point and was practically shoving people to get to her Inquisitorialness. When his eyes landed on hers, he let out an exasperated breath before launching himself onto her. Hawke’s hand slid out of Varric’s grasp as she turned to Tiny and Sparkler. 

“I’m glad to see you all have survived. If you’ll excuse me I shall see you all at Skyhold.” 

Hawke then turned on her toes and suddenly her green eyes were staring him down. She quickly nodded away from the group. Varric walked away from his companions with her but caught only fragments of Dorian saying, “She’s quite polite for someone who nearly died."  
Varric nearly smiled that was his Hawke, she was too polite for anyone’s doing but she was also one of the deadliest women he’s ever met, the Inquisitor being a close second on that list. He followed her until they were out of an ear stretch from anyone close by. The wind had grown cold and bitter while they stood on the ramparts. 

“When you wrote me about the Inquisitor, you never told me that she was damn near insufferable.” She groaned taking a seat and assessing her hands. Her twin blades were already stained with demon blood and Maker knows what else. He was afraid at what else she had on her. 

“Well, she’s not the most agreeable.” 

“Tell that to the boot print on my ass,” she grumbled pulling her blades from their sheaths and then began to inspect them as well. 

“What happened in there? Why didn’t you come out immediately?” He asked, some part of him knew the answer and yet he needed to hear the answer that would come from her. He needed to hear what she had to say. 

Hawke turned her head out toward the battlefield, the wind blew any wisps of her hair backwards as she let out an exasperated sigh. She chewed on her lip while bringing her legs to her chest. 

“While we were in there, that damnable Nightmare blocked our way to freedom. One of us had to stay behind to let us for forward. It was either me or Stroud and I told him to go forward.” 

Varric’s breath caught in his throat, anger rolled onto him in waves as he clenched his jaw to avoid saying he knew he’d regret later on. How stupid could Hawke be? He knew that she had a sister and a whole handful of people back home that would be angry of her death. 

“Stroud and I bickered but the Inquisitor, as scary as she is, made the call. She shouted that she ‘wasn’t going to have Varric kick her ass all around Thedas until the next Blight’ and then kicked my ass into the rift, literally. I have no idea what happened after I went through. I assume it was a short goodbye before Stroud’s inevitable death.”  
Varric sat down next to her and silently praised Andraste for Kali’s iron fist. He thanked the Maker for making that woman nearly identical to Hawke in all aspects of terrifying. He turned his head toward Hawke and saw her eyes that were now soft and full of thought. 

“I was ready to say my goodbyes, Varric. I’ve never liked the idea of death or dying at the pincers of the biggest fucking spider known to Thedas but I was ready in there.” She said turning her head. 

“You may have been ready but I wasn’t. I owe the Inquisitor a huge thank you. I don’t think I’d know how to function if you decided to stay back.”  
Hawke let out a laugh, “I didn’t even have an option, and it was either I go into the rift or Kali would ‘drag me by the boot straps’. Her words exactly. I chose to not be publicly embarrassed, are you sure she’s not a mother of some sort? She’s acts like she’s some sort of mother lion that protects all her cubs but also threatens to beat them senseless.” 

Varric smiled at her rambling, she did that when she was scared shitless and impressed. Somehow, she had completely stirred the conversation from depressing to more upbeat by doing what she does best and avoid talking about her feelings. He should have known she’d do that. 

“Would you like me to put a good word in for you?” 

“I’m quite sure that Cullen is in the process of putting something in for himself, besides, she’s not my type.” 

“Your time in the Fade has made you realize you have a type?” 

“Well, near death experiences give you revelations, Varric. In Kirkwall I realized I was horrible at Wicked Grace.” 

“You didn’t need Kirkwall getting torn to shreds to come to that realization.” He huffed rubbing his temples. 

He needed to tell her how he felt, he needed to explain to her that really without her there would be no actual purpose for living. As much as a pain in his ass she’d been for last ten years, he needed her more than she thought. She wasn’t the only person that was coming to revelations today. He placed his hand on his cheek, how would he exactly go about telling her that she can’t go off gallivanting and giving the man a heart attack by being a hero? How was he to tell her that he cared for her so deeply? He knew that Hawke was the type to lay it all on the table and it was either you were all in or you were all out. She kept it cut and dry, that’s how she survived for so long. 

He knew that he preferred dwarven women but Hawke was so much more different than the usual human. She was so much more than JUST a human and so was he. They were both so damn good for each other that it killed him to think that it took all this time to realize it. Maybe it was that stupid line he drew years ago when he first met her but he knew after this it wasn’t going to ever be the same.  
Before he had time to open his mouth to start on what would be a long declaration of his love, Hawke quickly shoved his hand away, and catching his face she crushed his lips to his. 

Time itself seemed to completely stop, he tried to register that he was truly kissing Hawke but he couldn’t process it. He spent countless nights, lying awake wondering what her lips would feel like, taste like and it was nothing compared to how they actually were. He understood why everyone couldn’t say no to Hawke because it was something that you shouldn’t do. 

He caught the side of her face with his hand and deepened the kiss. Yes, any man that would kiss her and then walked away after should be flogged and beaten in front of the Chantry. Kisses like hers should be savored and remembered. And damn it all, Varric was going to make this kiss something they both remembered for the rest of their lives.  
Hawke’s tongue slid across his lower lip, he wondered if he had enough reserve to pull away but when she whimpered into his mouth he realized he hadn’t had any to begin with. His tongue met hers while she pinned him up against the rampart. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her like this and…no that was just it. He wanted to spend the rest his life just kissing her.

“Aha! Told you he had a hard on for Hawke, pay up Dorian!” 

He heard Tiny shout out causing them both to jerk away from each other. The blush darkened on Hawke’s face while they watched Sparkler hand over some coppers to him while healers observed them for any serious injuries. He wondered how long they’d been there and decided on his best interest to NOT think about it.  
Hawke cleared her throat, giving an awkward laugh. “So you see, my type seems to be handsome, charismatic dwarf men.” 

Varric couldn’t form words and there were only so many times in his life where he’s been wordless. Hawke had more than half of those times but the rest involved being naked and lady bits. 

“Have I rendered the great story teller, Varric Tethras to be speechless?” 

He smiled, “you have more than once, beautiful.” He saw Hawke’s face split into a wicked grin that caused his heart to jump into his throat, forcing out the air he had been holding. He looked away from her lusting eyes and saw the Inquisitor round the corner with Curly in tow. It seemed like he was giving her quite the earful. 

“You cannot be going around making rifts and…dying and…Maker knows what else!” Cullen roared, Kali was grinning the entire time. Somehow, Varric knew she just got off by hearing him yell at her. Maybe that’s why they were so good for each other. 

“I had it somewhat taken care of!” She nearly laughed. Curly opened his mouth to object but she turned on her heel causing him to swallow any other words when she gave him a smirk. 

“Are you going to kiss me or shall I just kiss you this time around?” 

Curly didn’t need any other protests before closing the gap between them and kissing her softly. It just took that one kiss that he watched the stone cold Inquisitor buckle in his arms. Hawke’s face went slack as she looked at Varric. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me, that’s her weakness?” 

“Curly and pointy things to stick people with, if you must know.” 

“I must admit, I think I do like her. She and I are more alike than I thought.” 

“It took you this long to realize that?” 

Hawke shook her head, standing up she cleaned the dirt and Maker knows what else off her leathers before casting a look at Varric.  
“So, the next plans next are that we are going back to Skyhold, get drinks, and then I’m going to have my filthy way with you afterward, how’s that sound?” 

A round of hoots and hollers went on as the Inquisitor shouted something at Tiny and he tossed a fat coin purse her way. It seemed like the inquisitor herself couldn’t say no to a juicy bet. Varric stood and grasped her hand. 

“Anything with you and shitty ale sounds better than being here.” 

“Flatterer.”


End file.
